


Penny To The Rescue?

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, ehhh, not that happy with it, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59





	Penny To The Rescue?

Penny was sitting in his room studying over some notes when he heard a muffled sound. Thinking it was just Todd or Josh downstairs he didn’t give it a second thought. He was wishing Margo would come back from class already because, dammit, he missed her. It had started out as a one night stand but they kept coming back to each other. That was 6 weeks ago...

Lost in thought of spells and Margo, the muffled sound brought him back to reality. He turned his head to look at his closed bedroom door and listened. It was quiet for a few seconds but then the sound started up again. Footsteps going back and forth. And...crying? No, it couldn’t be crying. He glanced back down at his papers when the sound of something crashing made him jump. 

“What the fuck?”

He got up and went out into the hallway and tried to pinpoint the crying sound. He looked towards Alice’s room but that didn’t seem right, she was with Kady. Eliot was with Margo. It definitely wouldn’t be Josh or Todd, although Todd could be a little bit of a bitch sometimes. Quentin. 

He walked down the other side of the hallway and stopped outside of Quentin’s room and listened. After a second the pacing sound of footsteps started again and the crying sound not long after that. He lightly knocked on the door. No answer. 

“Quentin. You ok in there?” 

Nothing. 

After a minute he turned to go back to his room when he heard another crash. He opened Quentin’s door and saw him standing by the bathroom surrounded by glass. The mirror was broken and Quentin’s hand was bleeding. 

“Quentin, what the fuck? What are you doing?”

“God dammit!”

Penny was in front of Quentin in what seemed like 2 steps and took a hold of his hand and examined the bleeding knuckles. Quentin was shaking uncontrollably and trying to hold back sobs but it was only making him shake more. 

Penny led him into the bathroom and found a first aid kit. Why Quentin didn’t come with one strapped to his side baffled him but that wasn’t any of his business. 

“Quentin. Hey. Look at me. Hold still for me ok?” 

He wrapped Quentin’s hand with gauze and taped it and then held it with pressure between his own hands for a minute to make sure the bleeding stopped. 

Quentin looked down at his wrapped hand and started shaking more. 

“Fuck. God dammit.”

He tore away from Penny and returned to the bedroom and was headed for the door but Penny beat him to it and held his hand against it so Quentin couldn’t open it.

“Penny I appreciate you coming and fixing my hand but I just want to go away and be alone, ok? I’m sorry.”

He tried to shove Penny’s hand off the door but he wasn’t strong enough. 

“Quentin stop. What the hell is going on?”

Quentin walked backwards to his bed and began pacing, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. 

“I-just, I was asleep and I was having a nightmare about the beast and I was paralyzed and couldn’t do anything to stop him. He was torturing me and telling me I was going to end up back in the mental hospital-“

“Quentin. It was a nightmare.”

“No, I know that, but, when I woke up it felt like he was really here and I kept hearing his voice in my head and, fuck, it wouldn’t stop. I was standing in front of the mirror and he was there and I just lost it and I punched it to make him go away-“

Quentin was sobbing and shaking so hard Penny swore he could feel the floor vibrate. He did the first thing he could think of and went to Quentin and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest and held him. He’d seen Eliot comfort him like this a million times. 

“Just breathe, ok? You’re getting yourself all worked up.”

After a minute Quentin relaxed a little and leaned into Penny. Eventually his shaking lessened and his breathing became steadier. 

“I’m not good at this whole comforting thing but you’re gonna be ok, kid.” 

Quentin nodded. 

“Ahhh, fuck.”

Penny looked down at Quentin. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing, I just...now started feeling the pain in my hand.”

Penny laughed. 

“You did a number on it. I don’t think you need stitches but we’ll figure that out later.”

The door swung open and in came Margo and Eliot. 

“Aww, well isn’t this just textbook adorable? What the fuck happened to the mirror?”

“Yeah...what the hell are you doing to my boyfriend, Penny?” 

Quentin looked up when he heard Eliot’s voice and then ran to him and fell into his arms where he began shaking and crying again. Eliot held him tight with one hand on the back of his head.

“I heard a noise in here and came in and he was pacing back and forth with his hand bleeding. He said he had a nightmare about the beast and when he woke up he thought he was really here...heard voices and shit and punched the mirror because he thought he saw him in it.”

Margo used magic to fix the mirror.

Eliot held Quentin closer.

“Oh, Q. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. It must’ve been terrifying.”

He walked Quentin to the bed so they could sit and maneuvered him in his arms more comfortably and just rocked him. 

Margo came to Penny and stoked the side of his face. 

“Thank you for taking care of him, baby. I know you two don’t always see eye to eye.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Margo smiled and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Yeah, thanks Penny. I owe you one.”

“Nah, we’re ok. But he might need some stitches in that hand.”

Eliot nodded and looked down at Quentin.

Margo lifted her head off of Penny’s chest. 

“Is he snoring?”

Eliot looked down and saw Quentin’s eyes closed.

“Yep. Tired himself out.”

They all laughed quietly.


End file.
